There's A First Time For Everything
by xXSourApplesXx
Summary: This is a drabble/221b. series about Sherlock Holmes before he became a detective, and John H. Watson before he became a doctor. In other words, they're school boys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**The First Time To Eat Cake Before Breakfast.**

**Watson's P.O.V. **

Today, I woke up to the sound of people walking up the stairs coming to my bedroom. I heard the door open, so I opened my eyes to see my entire family dressed and my Mother carrying a cake.

I couldn't help but smiling when they started to sing ,"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Johnny; happy birthday to you!" I got out of bed and thanked them all, my parents, my younger sister, and my uncle Chester.

Then my sister said," Blow out the candles!"But before I made my wish uncle Chester whispered, "When you make a wish. Be carefull, you just might get what you wished for." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I made my wish, and blew out the candles. They all clapped and cheered.

Today was a good day already, even if I did have to go to school. My Mother set the cake on my writing desk near the window. Father handed Mother plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake, and Father started to pass out pieces of the cake.

I asked curiously, "We are having cake before breakfast?" He laughed softly ,and with a smile he said, "We are, because today is a special, my boy!"I laughed also. My sister whispered, "What did you wish for brother?"


	2. Chapter Two

**The First Time to Move th the City.**

There are so many things happening right now. Dad's job as a doctor has moved him to the city, and when we get there me and, Josie, my little sister, will get to go to a new school, and meet new friends. There is one down-side to all of this. We have to move, and the thing is I've never mover before, and I'll surely miss this old house. But, I know it's for the better, because this old house is basically falling own around us. Then again, I'm curious to know what my new school will be like.

"The carriage is here Johnny. Hurry up!" said Josie coming up the stairs into my room.

"Is there anything you need me to carry for you?"

"Just that box in the corner."

"Now, c'mon! They are going to leave without us!" she cried again, excited as I.

I quickly stored my last journal away, and ran down stairs with the box in hand. Dad put the rest of my things in the carriage, and we were off. It really wasn't that far away, but it seemed like ages. We finally stopped right in front our house.

Oddly, it took forever to pack, and only two hours to un-pack. When I was finished, I stepped to my window and looked at the city below.


	3. Chapter Three

**The First Time To Throw A Punch Part I**

**Holmes P.O.V.**

My chemistry class dismissed just as the bell rang. I gave a sigh of relief and thought to myself, "My last class of the day. Finally! Now I can practice my violin."

I was minding my own business, trying to find Mycroft so I wouldn't have to walk home alone. Then ,from out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Benson Brothers, pass me. I heard them say something about my favorite teacher, Mr. Page, who teaches chemistry.

"Hey! It's not his fault he mumbles and stutters! And another thing! His classes are not boring, they are very instr-"I was going to say instructive, but was cut off when the oldest brother of three, grabbed me, and pinned me to the locker.

"Don't you talk like that to my brother!" He yelled alerting a teacher just in earshot. They were bigger, and taller, but I could see Mycroft coming to my rescue. "Don't you talk to my brother like that!"I heard Mycroft say.

I saw a fist pass just inches from my nose, and we both fell to the ground. Of course a fight broke out . It took two teachers and the principal to break it up. The brothers were all bruised and scratched, but my brother walked away, without a limp, and only a little black bruise.


	4. Chapter Four

**The First Time To Throw A Punch Part II**

**Mycroft's P.O.V.**

They have been nothing but trouble since the day they came, and when I saw them picking on Sherlock, I had to do something. They had no right to bully him, what did Sherlock ever do to them? Nothing. Yes the odds were three to one, but I could take them.

Needless to say a fight broke out, we don't need to go into detail. We all got expelled, and some walked and others limped away with injuries some worse than others. The principal called our mother to come pick us up instead of walking. We explained everything when we got home.

They were both angry, but said it was provoked, and they got what they deserved, but said we would switch schools anyway. "If those boys are anything like the boys I went to school with, another fight is bound to happen." My father said. And I agree. He's told us some pretty rough stories about him getting into fights in school. I think he was trying to scare us so we wouldn't start fights. It has worked…until today.

Mother got an ice pack for my eye. It stung when I put it on. It sure taught me to not start a fight again. Right after supper we went to bed, and in the morning we would pack our bags.


	5. Chapter Five

**New Surroundings.**

**Holme's P.O.V.**

"That's the last one," said the driver loading my suitcase into the trap. We said our goodbyes to the countryside, and our parents, and we were off to the station.

I was mentally preparing myself for the long train ride while in the carriage. But, as always, Mycroft saves the day. He kept coming up riddles for me to solve left and right. Where he got them all, I haven't the foggiest, I'm just glad that he had them all. Sometimes I wondered if he even knew the solution.

When finally we arrived at the station, I had many a question for Mycroft.

"Mycroft? Who are we going to stay with?"

" One of mother's old friends."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know Sherlock, I've never met him."

" Where does he live?"

" I haven't the foggiest."

"When is he going to get here?"

"He'll be here Sherlock! I promise. Just wait!" He said sort of harshly, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

It wasn't long until a tall man with light brown hair, and thick glasses introduced himself as Mr. Harper, the man we were waiting for.

" I hope you two didn't have to wait long for me. Now if you'll follow me I have a coach waiting. I hope you don't mind bulldogs."


	6. Chapter Six

**Mr. Harpers Home **

**Mycroft's P.O.V.**

Mr. Harper's home was a brick home, and had ivy growing on all sides. We were greeted by a friendly looking white picket fence, and green grass with little purple flowers everywhere and window boxes with big, brightly colored flowers adorned the two windows.

As bright and cheerful as it all seemed, there was a certain gloomy aspect to it all….

But, it wasn't just the three of us that would be living there, for we were greeted by a fourth at the door. And she was barking, and nipping at our heels in excitement.

"Now, Daffodil, we must be friendly to our guests. They will be staying with us for quite a while, and we need to make a good impression on them."

Sherlock bent down to pet her bow on her head, and she barked, which made him jump back.

"Oh, don't worry. Old Daffy wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Mr. Harper? Are you home?"

"Yes, Ms. Potter. I'm home. Oh, would you mind taking them to the guest room. Thank you. If any of you need me, I'll be in the garden."

Ms. Potter led us up a flight of stairs, and into a fairly large room that had a big window looking out over the backyard.

"Oh, it's so good to have company over, such as you boys."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: The Character Kerio is not mine and belongs to Jaelijn. He's in the story latuva:Violin. This chaprter would make more sense if you read that story right now. :D**

**A Case For A Violin **

**Mycroft's P.O.V. **

"How long are we going to stay here Mycroft?"

"I don't know Sherlock. Maby we just have to stay here until end of the school year." Are his questions never-ending?

He seemed upset at something, and that was obvious from the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Sherlock? You seem upset at something."

"I don't know how to play my violin, you know, the one Kerio gave me," he said gloomily looking the violin resting on his lap.

So that's it. Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?

"Maby the school we are going to can give you some lessons."

" You think so Mycroft?" His face lit up.

" I think so," said I with a smile. "We'll have to get you a case, you wouldn't want it to get broken."

The last two words slipped all too easy from my mouth, and I heard him gasp. I turned around, and saw him grab a small box the size of his violin, dump put the contents on his bed, and place ever so carefully his violin inside. He then had a satisfied look on his face. I chuckled at the sight of him.

Later that week I was walking about the market and found one, and bought it. And at the sight of it his face brightened.


	8. Chapter Eight

**The First Day Of School **

**Holmes P.O.V.**

I was so excited today I didn't even eat any breakfast. My violin lessons were just after lunch in a class where other students were learning to play other instruments too. And it was about after two or three weeks that I was sick of the teacher.

"Sit up straight, Mr. Holmes. You're not keeping time, Mr. Holmes." Over and over again, I didn't mind him calling me Mr. Holmes; I actually liked it, but the constant nagging! But, I wasn't the only one with the same sour look on my face. There was a boy next to me who was playing the tuba.

"Sit up straight Mr. Watson."

"Yes sir," came the mumbled reply. Then he played a loud out of tune note that made the teacher cringe. We both laughed silently, and exchanged a smile that lasted a fraction of a second.

"You're out of tune again, Mr. Watson."

"Sorry," was the almost sarcastic reply.

"That's the last straw Mycroft, I can't just let it go on! I have to do something."

"Need help?" Came a voice from behind me. It's 'Mr. Watson.' I smiled.

"Sure! I could use some assistance."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A practical joke of some sort. Something that says, don't ever bother us again, or else," he said carefully holding his bow.


	9. Chapter Nine

**The First Time To Play A Practical Joke On A Teacher Part I**

**Watson's P.O.V. **

"Alright Watson, once we start there's no turning back."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You can count on me." And I meant it.

"Good. Now all we need is a way to distract him."

"Maybe we could ask someone to call him out of the classroom?"

"Brilliant Watson! Now who?"He looked slyly over at his brother

"Say, Mycroft, would you do a small favor for my please?" There was a short pause.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"I want you to say you are terribly sick and ask to go the nurses' station, but instead of going there you are going to the principal's office, and say that you found his wallet, and would like to personally give it back to him."

"Good idea. Save one thing. I don't have his wallet."

"Leave that to me brother mine."

"You are going to steal his wallet?" I asked in confusion.

" I am. Hullo there he is! Wait here, I'll be back."

He walked right over to him. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear. Then he bent over to tie his shoe, and as sly as a fox Holmes reached inside his pocket, grabbed something, and just as he stood up Holmes put it in his pocket.

"You would make an excellent criminal Sherlock." Said his brother.


	10. Chapter Ten

**The First Time To Play A Practical Joke On A Teacher Part II**

The next day was a full day of plotting, and planning. Then when it was time for class our joke playing commenced. It would be absolutely worth it.

We sat down in our chairs and waited. But it wasn't long until Mycroft showed up at the door, as planned, and asked to talk to the awful teacher.

" Quick ,Watson quick! We haven't a moment to lose," he whispered urgently. I then did what we planned. I put washing powder in the dustbin, put it under his desk, put the rubber snake in one of his drawers( for he was terribly afraid of snakes), as Holmes replaced the chalk with the fake ones we made with wax, and got under the desk with the cup of lemons. I half ran back to my desk, when I was done, and sat down just as he walked in, and I sighed in relief.

Our plan was working out even better than planned.

He sat down, opened his drawer, and without missing a beat, he jumped up, screamed, and slammed the drawer closed… along with his finger. He shouted again in pain. When he got it calmed he attempted to write something in the black board with the wax, and failed. He threw it down. Then Holmes squeased the lemons in the dust bin.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**The First Time To Play A Practical Joke On A Teacher Part III**

For those of you who don't know what result comes from pouring washing powder in a dust bin and squeezing lemons into the bin, it produces a smell that resembles rotten eggs. That, combined with the rubber snake in his desk, the result of that, and the fake chalk ultimately resulted in the entire class in a roaring laughter; I couldn't help let out a chuckle myself.

The poor music teacher ran in embarrassment form the room and Holmes came out from under the desk, and returned to his desk triumphantly.

Everybody knew who committed that legendary practical joke, accept the teacher himself. We ate a hero's lunch that day. Holmes explained it all to his brother at lunch which made even Mycroft laugh!

Needless to say, that teacher never bothered anyone in the entire class ever again, giving only compliments. He was probably worried it would happen again, but who wouldn't be, and not knowing who did it gave him all the more reason to be nice to everyone. That was exactly the result we were looking for.

But, sadly, Mycroft made us promise to never play a practical joke on anyone else… ever again.

This brilliant joke was only our first expedition together, thus starting our friendship. We would be the kind of friends that would be the best.


End file.
